All That Can Be
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: <html><head></head>Damon is on a binge, Elena catches him. Smut and feelings ensue. This is a one shot because musie needed to write more nekkid Damon. **As always with my fics-SMUT warning**</html>


All That Could Be

A DElena fic by: Jen

Rating: M (as if I write anything but naughty stuff) :)

Disclaimer: I own none of TVD characters. I just like to play with them.

**This is dedicated to M- (LoveEpicLove) Sweetie, you inspired me yesterday and I want to thank you for that. I was bummed out and this was heading into a dark fic, but after your pm…well…this was what I came up with. :) :)

xoxo

Jen

*******************************D/E***D/E***D/E***D/E*********************************

"Stefan?" Elena called as she came through the door of the boarding house she now owned.

Music was blaring from the parlor and Elena rolled her eyes. Great, Damon was on another binder. She turned the corner to peer into the entrance of the large living room and sure enough, there it was… Damon and two girls in varying states of undress were grinding away to Nine Inch Nails' 'I Want to Fuck You like an Animal'

Damon was shirtless and had his groin pressed against the ass of some leggy bleach-bottled blonde while a trashy looking red head was draped across his back like a cheap suit, groping him. They were slithering against each other like some twisted version of an Oreo cookie, with Damon as the creamy middle.

Elena was not amused. "Ahem…" she said clearing her throat.

Damon's head whipped about and their eyes met. Those crystal blue eyes of his widened for a fraction of a second and Elena saw a brief flash of regret there before it was masked by his usual snarky sarcasm.

He placed a kiss on the blonde's neck and extricated himself from the body sandwich he was in. "Hello, Elena…and how can I help you?"

He took a sip of the drink from the bottle he had in his hand and Elena sighed.

Why did he do this to himself? "What makes you think I need help?"

His lip curled. "Don't you always?"

Ignoring that, her eyes traveled around the room, and she noticed the several empty whisky bottles lying everywhere. She wouldn't scold him. Damon was a big-boy if he wanted to drink himself—well, maybe not to death, but into a stupor, who was she to tell him he couldn't.

"Actually, I was looking for Stefan."

He smirk faltered a bit. "Of course you were." He took another swig from his bottle. "Well, he's not here. He went to hunt down Thumper. I'll let him know you came by," he said moving back to his 'guests'.

Elena took several steps forward into the room. "Damon, wait."

He stopped and turned to her. His eyes were intense. Pupils so large his blue eyes seemed black. "What is it you want, Elena?"

Elena stared. He was suffering. There was so much anger in those eyes. She fidgeted, not wanting to see it. "Can I talk to you?"

He gave a mirthless chuckle. "Sure, why not. Go ahead. Talk."

"Alone," she reiterated.

He spread his arms wide, his perfectly sculpted chest on display as he waved the hand gripping the bottle towards his half naked companions. "We can talk right here…My friends won't care." He turned to the girls. "Will you?" They were dancing together now, tipping a bottle back and forth between them. Both women shook their heads no. He snickered and leaned towards Elena, as if he were telling her a secret. "Hell, they won't even remember…you know compulsion and all that, so whatever your secrets are…" He gave her a lop-sided grin. "They're safe here."

"Damon…"

"Elena…" he returned, giving her that flirty-eye-thing of his and wriggling his brows.

She saw beyond the façade and refused to let him hide behind it. "What are you doing?" she asked motioning to the women and the booze bottles.

He shrugged and took another long swig off the bottle. "Distracting myself," he told her flippantly.

"From what?" she asked, trying to get him to let her in like he used to.

"Why do you care, Elena, it's not like I'll ever have your respect. Just let me be the bad brother and stop trying to change me."

"What?" Elena frowned at that. "Damon, I _do_ respect all the changes you've made. I see them. You've become a better man."

"Not good enough though," he muttered under his breath.

"Huh? I don't understand why you're doing this."

"I'm not doing anything. This is me…take it or leave it."

"Damon, why are you acting like this again? Klaus is dead. Katherine is gone…I don't get it. What's wrong?"

"Leave it alone, Elena," he bit out, walking away from her.

Elena noticed how tight his jaw was, how tense his shoulders were, but she couldn't let it drop. "Damon, wait…" She grabbed his arm, but he spun on his heel, yanking himself away from her and knifing a hand through the air, cutting her off.

"I said leave it the fuck alone, God-dammit!"

This time she could plainly see the naked anguish on his far too perfect face. Their eyes collided and Elena's heart clenched. This was because of her. She couldn't let it rest. She wanted to help him. "Damon..." she said softly, holding her hand out to him, but in the next instant his 'I don't give a damn' mask fell back into place and he spurned her advance.

"Talk to me. I'm your friend. Tell me what's bothering you."

He gave her his signature smirk. "Nothing for you to worry about." He made a shooing motion with his hands. "Why don't you just go upstairs and wait for my brother to come home so he can make your world all happy and bright again." He took another deep swig from his endless supply of liquor. "There's nothing here for you to feel good about, Elena, so just go."

Tears flooded her eyes and dull pounding started in her temples. He was feeling like this because she'd pulled him in and shoved him away and then pulled him in again...She'd tried so damned hard not to let history repeat itself, yet it had. In spades. She'd fallen in love with the other brother. Elena turned and scurried from the room as if Satan himself was after her.

Quietly, Damon watched her go. He swallowed thickly when she glanced back at him over her shoulder…her face wounded, but his expression didn't change…at least not until she was gone. Once Elena was safely up the stairs and he heard a door slam, his face fell, his shoulders sagged and he collapsed on the couch, cradling his bottle to his chest.

Both of his 'companions' swooped down on him, eager to make him feel better, but Damon was no longer in the mood.

"Come on, baby…we'll make it all better…" the blonde cooed, straddling his lap.

The red head leaned over him from behind the couch and placed a heated kiss on his neck. "Forget about her…_we're_ here for you…" she purreed, nibbling on his ear.

Damon shoved the blonde off him with one hand while he pushed the red head back with the other. With Elena right upstairs—they just weren't very distracting anymore.

"Get out…now," he growled.

"But-but…" they both started and Damon gave a low snarl and leaped over the couch to grab the red head by her face. He drug her across the floor, ignoring her small whimpers until they were almost eye to eye. "Don't you understand. I want you to leave."

"But I don't want to..." she said softly.

His eyes darkened and his fangs ached to burst free. He hadn't actually killed someone since that girl after Rose had died. It had been too long, but he was trying so hard...

"I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered, agonized. "But, if you and your friend don't get the fuck out of here right now…I'm going to kill you." The girl struggled, trembling like a leaf in his hands, but Damon held her firmly in his grasp. He forced her gaze back to his and his eyes dilated. "We had a great time. Everyone had a big happy, but now it's time to go…Do you understand?"

"Yes," she said, nodding and repeating back verbatim what he'd just compelled her to say.

"Perfect," Damon said before grabbing the blonde and repeating the same mantra.

He let her go and in seconds both girls snapped out of it with huge smiles on their faces as they proceeded to get dressed and leave. He paced like a tiger until they were finally on their way out his door.

"Bye…call us," the sing-songed as they exited.

Damon rolled his eyes and slammed the door in their faces. Yeah, like that would ever happen!

He strolled back into the parlor for his bottle. Right now, it was the only thing keeping him from going up those stairs…

A half hour later, Damon slammed down the now empty bottle and glanced first at the stairs and the temptation that awaited him there, then back to the front door, almost willing it to open. Where the hell was Stefan? He should have been back by now. What, had PETA put out a flyer warning all the woodland creatures about him? Just how long did it take to hunt down Bambi, anyhow? Maybe they'd all ganged up on him and formed a lynch mob to kill the beast!

Damon briefly chuckled at the imagery before his face sobered. Looks like Stefan was going to have a late night so he might as well go up to his room. He had his big plasma screen TV and a decent stash of porn…maybe he could actually forget Elena for one single freaking night. He laughed without humor. Yeah, and maybe Dumbo would fly out his ass too. Not. At least she'd be hiding out in his brother's room. That was one small consolation. Or maybe he could simply pretend she wasn't here…upstairs…all alone.

Denial. It really was the most popular over the counter solution for a truth too cruel to take. Too bad it was just a quick fix and never lasted long enough to be of any use.

Minutes ticked by and Damon felt edgy, like he was blindfolded in a room full of sharp and pointy wooden objects. It was disturbing. Finally, he grabbed another bottle from his supply and gave up trying to avoid the upper floor. With a long sigh, he headed up the stairs to his room, repeating to himself over and over to make a left at the top and not a right, where Stefan's room was.

******************D/E*************D/E**************D/E***************D/E****************

Just as he'd embraced the idea that 'De-Nial' really was just a river in Egypt, he opened his door and stopped, frozen there because sitting at the foot of his bed was Elena. Ridiculously, the saying, 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire' popped into his head and he couldn't help thinking he really _was _damned.

He kept the door open. Whether it was for him or her—he wasn't sure. "What are you doing here?"

Elena got to her feet and nervously wiped the palms of her hands on the front of her jeans. "I wanted to talk to you."

"And…when I told you to leave it alone…I wasn't speaking clear enough for you?"

"Don't do this."

"No, Elena, I will, because I really want to know what _part_ of 'leave-it-alone' gave you the trouble?"

She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and he almost groaned aloud at how such a mundane act could make him ache with longing.

Elena advanced on him and he took a step back. "You're hurting. I wanted to help you,"

"You can't," he said simply.

"Why? I care about you. Why won't you let me help you?"

Damn her and her helping. His eyes darkened. If she really wanted to help she'd be lying here naked in his bed, not trying to dig into him further. Whoever said sharing your feelings was good was a moron! In the last few months he'd been caught, filleted, gutted and spread open, exhibited like a freak show for the entire world to see his insides. He was in love with her—everyone and their brother knew it. Literally_—his_ brother had even acknowledged it. So, why did she have to act like she didn't have a fucking clue?

"Whatever it is…we have to talk about it. Pretending it isn't there obviously isn't working," Elena said.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore, Elena. Oprah was cancelled, didn't you hear?"

"Damon, please…"

He clenched his jaw so tight it was a wonder his teeth didn't break. A muscle started to tick along his cheek. Why couldn't she have just gone up to Stefan's room like she was supposed to? He was unbelievably angry at her for pushing this. He was trying to do the right thing, dammit! Why wouldn't she let him?

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's bothering you," she said huffily, crossing her arms and lifting that chin of hers in just _that_ way that always got to him, made to toe the line, made him feel guilty and beholden to do the right thing and just-like-that, it was all too much and…he simply snapped.

He sped across the room, stopping abruptly in front of her, close enough that he was right up in her face, glowering down at her with his intense blue eyes. Elena gasped and stumbled back, but Damon was_ so_ not ready to let her go now that the game had finally begun. He grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her back into their tiny personal space bubble. Their bodies were almost touching and he could feel her panted breath against his jaw. She was scared. Good. She should be.

"Oh no, you started this…you're not going anywhere now…" And with that he sped them across the room and slammed her against his bed.

****************D/E***************D/E*************D/E**************D/E*****************

Elena was flat on her back staring up at him and she knew she should yell, fight, heck, maybe even cry, but she did none of those things. It was almost like she was outside her body. She simply studied how tragic he looked right then. She had done this to him and she felt sick. She may have never purposely led him on, but the feelings she had…they had muddied the waters enough that Damon picked up on them and it had given him hope.

He lay on top of her and she could feel the hard bulge of his erection pressing against her belly. "Why aren't you fighting me?"

She should be…she really should be screaming her head off by now, but the fight had left her the night he'd told her he loved her and then tried to compel her to forget. The night he'd told her he didn't deserve her, but Stefan did. Funny. But that was the night she started to think otherwise. And while she'd tried to forget it everything he'd said to her that night, she hadn't quite mastered the art of denial yet, she supposed Damon had since he'd even forgotten she'd started drinking vervain a week prior to him returning her necklace.

Again, Elena saw the raw pain, masked by anger in his face. If he'd let her she'd hold him, but that would most likely never happen, but still...she wanted to ease his sorrow. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He reared back and his dangerous expression slipped. He looked confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Because I did the one thing I swore I'd never do. I fell in love with both of you." She turned her head away. "Weird how I don't hate Katherine quite so much anymore."

Damon's jaw hung and he stared, mouth open. Catching flies, is what his mother used to call the expression and he closed his mouth with a snap. "Fuck!" he growled and rolled off her. All his rage spent with her words.

"Damon, this thing between us...we need to bring it out in the open or it's going to eat us alive and...it'll hurt people. People neither of us want to hurt."

He laughed. Threw back his head and laughed. "Wow, clever line, but..." He made a *buzzer* sound. "Sorry, I don't care if Stefan gets hurt."

"Yes, you do. You say that, but when he's in trouble..." She let the sentence hang.

He sighed. "Fine, let's say that I do. Then go. Leave and I'll offer my humble apologies and all that…you know…blah-blah-blah…sentimental, boring crap." He glanced over at her. "But, in the future, do us both a favor and stay away from me." Elena was already shaking her head 'no'. But Damon gave her a curt nod. "Yes," he said, "leave me alone, Elena and we'll be fine."

He wasn't going to sweep this under the rug. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him up so that he had to look at her. "No, this isn't just going to go away."

Damon was done. He pried her fingers off him and flopped back on the bed. "Elena, have you ever thought maybe I want it to go away," he said with a sigh, throwing his arm over his eyes.

She removed his arm and peered down into his oh-so handsome face. "I don't believe you. I don't think you really want me to leave."

Was she kidding? He hoped so. But when she simply waited for his reaction, he chuckled. It was a laugh entirely without any humor at all. "Oh, so you really _do_ want to be Katherine-just without the stigma of *bitch* attached." Elena gasped and looked offended. "What? You wanna take me out for a test run before you choose Stefan but you don't want to be called a bitch?" He paused and his blue eyes nailed her right to her soul and Elena cringed. "Well, get used to it because it won't be just me calling you that if this goes any further." He gripped her chin tightly and forced her eyes to his. "Listen to me...if you don't get out of my room-" He cut himself off and took a deep breath. "Look, it's always going to be Stefan for you and I get that...just go and we'll forget this ever happened."

Was it Stefan? She wasn't quite so sure anymore. "I don't know if it's Stefan anymore," she finally said. "Tell me…better yet…show me why I should choose you over him."

He laughed until he realized she wasn't. "You're kidding, right?"

Elena was standing on a cliff and she was terrified. Should she jump and take a chance that something wonderful would be waiting for her at the bottom? Or should she retreat to the safe haven of the meadow that she knew. The meadow that was comfortable and quiet. Soothing…but no longer exciting.

She took a deep breath and jumped. "No. Show me, Damon. Show me why you're the better man for me."

He cupped her face and stared intensely into her eyes. "But I'm not…" he whispered. "I'm not the bettere choice for you, Elena."

She put her arms around him. If anyone needed a hug, it was Damon. Elena's heart ached for him—as did other parts of her, but_ that_…the unrequited sexual tension—wasn't really what this was about. No, this was about was her feelings. Did she have_ real_ feelings for Damon, or was this the tale of 'Billy Goat Gruff' where the grass was always greener on the other side?

She needed to know. "Why don't you let me decide…" she whispered back, laying back on his bed and dragging him down with her.

Stefan briefly flashed in her head and she knew she should feel horribly guilty for what she was about to do, but somehow…she just didn't. This wasn't about Stefan—it wasn't even about Damon. It was about her; Elena, and what did she really want.

Damon seemed stunned—stupefied even! "Decide what? Where are you going with this, Elena?" he asked, levering himself off her so that he could see her face.

She let her mouth do her talking—literally. Elena leaned up and captured Damon's lips in a kiss.

He gasped and that gave her the opening to push her tongue in his mouth. He groaned and that gave her the opportunity to swirl her tongue with his. His dick sprung to life and…just-like-that-Damon was firmly in the game.

He rolled her under him and took control of the kiss. His kiss was brutal, rough, but oh-so-sexy.

Elena moaned deeply and gave herself over to it. She'd wanted to see his passion and now she was.

God! Could someone actually die from a kiss?

Clothes were shed quickly and tossed haphazardly across the room. Neither cared where they landed. The only goal was getting naked as quick as possible.

Damon made love to her with his mouth. He was everywhere at once, tasting, kissing, licking; leaving goose-bumps in his wake. Elena buried her hands in his hair, holding on for dear life. This was going to be a wild ride. She knew it would be like this. It was _exactly_ for this reason she'd tried to avoid opening the 'Pandora's Box' that was her attraction to him.

How could she ever be satisfied with Stefan's vanilla version of sex after this?

His mouth settled around the turgid peak of her nipple and Elena groaned at how very, very good it felt. She pulled him in, arching her chest closer, wanting him to devour her. Every pull of his mouth on her breast made her core throb, as if the two were connected, and she wanted more. So-much-more. But he moved away after a few moments, starting his delicious brand of torment all over again when he latched onto her other nipple, paying homage to her other breast.

"You're so fucking beautiful…" He swirled his tongue around her nipple before suckling it into his mouth and drawing deep, making the achy feeling between Elena's thighs pulse with each and every soft tug of his lips. He raised his head and blew gently on the pebbled tip, smiling as it hardened even further. He brushed his mouth across her flesh, almost worshipful. "I've wanted this for so damned long…" he murmured against her flesh before moving farther south, nibbling along the heaving flesh of her flat tummy.

"Damon…" she moaned, digging her heels into the bed and pressing her hips up, letting him know without words, where she wanted his mouth most.

He chuckled wickedly, pausing to drag his lips across her hip bone. "Patience Elena…I want to taste every inch of you before I go in for the kill…"

His words should have disturbed her, but they didn't. They simply added fuel to the already raging inferno burning her up alive. "Please…" she said, finally resorting to begging.

In a flash he was between her legs. Elena leaned up on her elbows to glance down her body. Their eyes collided and she almost fainted at how sinful he looked kneeling between her widely spread thighs. And they said Lucifer was the most beautiful of all—he had nothing—_nothing _on Damon Salvatore!

"I'm going to make you scream," he promised, placing a wet kiss behind her knee.

Okay. It was official. He was going to slowly drive her mad with desire.

The first sweep of his tongue on her nearly had her bucking him off the bed. It was…heavenly. Damon put his hand on her belly to hold her in place as he buried his head between her legs and finally gave her what she'd been dying for ever since he got naked. His tongue on her clit. He licked, nibbled and suckled her button much like he had her nipples, but his fingers came into play here and that sent her over the edge.

Elena let out a hoarse shout as her orgasm hit her suddenly. It was like getting sucker punched and shooting to the moon all at once and she flailed under him like a marionette, dancing to the tune of the devil…a delicious devil with the tongue of an angel.

When she finally floated back down to earth she could hear and…_feel_ Damon's rumbling purr as he lazily lapped at the juices from her orgasm.

Her head was still spinning, but the part of her brain that could still form a logical thought knew that nothing would ever be the same after this. No. This was it, her fall from grace. Maybe it was for the best. She'd been placed on a pedestal so high, it was a wonder she didn't walk around with a perpetual nose bleed!

Damon slithered up her body until he was resting within the cradle of her thighs. Elena could feel the wet tip of his penis pressing against her. Tiny shudders were still pulsing through her, but she wanted more. If she was taking a nose dive off her 'perfect little foundation' she might as well really take the plunge and have everything she'd secretly craved, yearned for and even dreamed about…

The song Damon had been listening to when she'd arrived flashed in her head and it dawned on her how utterly perfect that song was for them. He complicated her, maybe even desecrated her, but she swore she was closer to God when he touched her.

"Fuck me…" she whispered.

Damon's eyes widened at hearing the crude term coming from her lips, but it sparked an answering hunger in his belly. His cock jumped and every nerve in his body tightened and tingled. Finally he was going to touch her insides…

"Elena…" he groaned and slid inside her.

It was as wild and passionate—even as rough as she thought it would be and it rocked Elena's world. Sent her existence spinning on its axis until the only thing she could think—no, feel was Damon and what he made her feel.

"Oh God!" she cried as he sent her tripping into her third orgasm.

He was no where near done with her.

Damon abruptly pulled out and flipped her over. "Get on your knees," he growled.

Elena hastened to obey. She was still wobbly from her release, but she desperately wanted more of him and taking orders was not an issue at the moment.

Damon took hold of her hips, but paused, his eyes riveted on her curvy ass and her sweet little kitty. His mouth watered. Everything about her got him hot—Elena naked was like waving a red flag in front of a bull. He could almost hear the trumpet's call to 'charge' and he was powerless to resist her allure.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Elena…you're so beautiful…" he moaned, pushing back into her.

Elena white knuckled the sheets as he set a deep, agonizing pace. "Don't stop," she panted, "please don't ever stop!"

"I won't. I can't" Slam. "I love you…" he growled. Deep breath, withdraw. "I can't stop." A thrust of his hips and slam, he was back inside. "I know it's wrong." Withdraw, shudder. "But you feel so god-damned good!" Slam. He was so deep. "I'm damned." Withdraw. "But I don't give a shit anymore!" Slam. "All I care about is this." Withdraw. He panted, clutching her hips hard enough to leave bruises. "Just this…" Slam. He was home. "Only this."

Elena's could only mumble incoherent words of agreement. She was riding a never ending wave of orgasmic sensation. Her eyes were clenched shut as she rested on her forearms, her ass in the air as Damon pounded into her from behind. She was coming almost non-stop. It was almost too much and it was so very-very wrong, but it felt so agonizingly right. At this point, she wouldn't have cared if Stefan opened the damned door and caught them in-flagrante.

Damon gripped her hip with one hand and placed his other on her shoulder and gave her the fucking she needed. He was fast, furious and looking for relief from the overwhelming burden of unrequited love. When her inner muscles clamped down on him again and she gave another low keening cry of his name—_his name_—he let himself go. Both hands went to her hips and he gave one final deep thrust before ejaculating all his pent up rage and trauma…spilling his cum, along with his hopes and dreams deep inside her body.

There should have been a loud cacophony of symbols crashing as they came together as one and then collapsed as one. The lovers' fell onto the bed in a tangled pile of naked, gasping sweaty flesh, neither of them able to form an audible thought except maybe, "Holy shit! That was good."

****************D/E**************D/E**************D/E**************D/E******************

Afterwards:

It was like a duct taped line had been strapped across Damon's mattress. On one side was Elena, curled up on her side, mulling over what happened and wondering why she didn't feel more guilty. On the other was Damon. He had his hands behind his head as he waited for the ever-loving-shit to hit the fan. Because he was sure it would. He simply wasn't the lucky one.

And while the air may not have been exactly thick with tension, it was heavy as both of them replayed tonight's events over and over…funny thing is; neither one of them would change it. It happened. Maybe it was supposed to happen.

Taking her courage in hand, Elena sat up and tucked the sheet under her arms. She turned to Damon. "Okay, the silent treatment isn't working for me. What do we do now?"

Damon's eyes widened. "You're asking me? Hey, this was your idea—didn't you have an 'after sex' plan?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Please. The sex was totally your idea and no I didn't have a plan. I saw you were hurting and I wanted to ease your pain."

He gave a short, husky bark of laughter. "Worked like a charm!"

She smacked his arm. "Shut up. That wasn't what I meant." She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled mass of hair. "Damon, there's…something between us. I can't go back to Stefan anymore." That got his attention and he sat up. "I think we need to see what it is because I won't be Katherine. I realized tonight I love you both, but I'm not just in love with you, Damon. I'm in lust with you too and I can't cheat on Stefan like this. It isn't fair to any of us."

If he had a heartbeat, it would be pounding. "So…what are you suggesting?"

"You know what I'm suggesting. I'm breaking it off with Stefan. We need to see if this…" She motioned between them, "is something we want. It's intense…too intense to pretend that it isn't there." She sighed. "Not anymore. But it may fizzle out and then what do we have?"

He scowled. "It won't fizzle out," he snapped.

She grinned. "At least for a long while…"

A door downstairs slammed and Damon and Elena froze.

Elena went pale. "God…" she breathed, her heart thudding at the conversation she knew she had to have.

Damon hated to see her in pain. He'd take the bullet for her. "Elena, you don't have to do this if you—h"

"Yes, I do. I swore I would never do what Katherine did. But I have. I fell for you both, but I need to make a choice and Stefan deserves a woman who isn't in love with his brother too." She wiped a tear away as it slid down her cheek. "We all deserve better, Damon."

He nodded. How did this young woman—this human not only turn his world all topsy-turvy, but also manage to find a solution to a hundred and fifty year conundrum? Elena had the balls to do what Katherine couldn't. Make a choice and live with it. His respect for her jumped notches at that point.

"We better go face the music…" he said grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.

Elena was already getting dressed on the other side of the bed. "No. This is something I need to do. Plus Stefan wouldn't appreciate you being there, Damon. I don't want to disrespect him any more than I already have."

When Elena was heading out the door, Stefan's words of a few weeks ago came back to haunt him and Damon stopped her. "Hey, you said earlier that you respect the changes I've made."

She paused, hand on the doorknob. "I do."

He frowned, looking away for a minute before meeting her eyes again. "What about now? Do you—can you respect me after this?"

"Isn't that a question I should be asking you?' she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Get over yourself, Ms. Gilbert. I mean am I still someone you can respect after all I just stole my brother's girlfriend—not exactly a respectable thing to do."

"I think we both did something disrespectful tonight, Damon, but if I said you were bad because of it then I would have to put myself right in that boat with you." She sighed. "I don't think I'm bad though…I think I just met the wrong brother first and now I need to make it right." She gave him a soft smile. "Does that make sense?"

Damon was sure fruity little wings were about to sprout out his heels so he could fly around the room like a love-sick fool. "Perfect." He settled for one word sentences since he was afraid he might gush like a virgin on her first prom date if she asked him for more than that.

Elena nodded. "Okay, good…" She popped her head around the door before she closed it. "I think we should go to my house tonight—if that's okay so start packing a bag…I have a feeling we'll be leaving in a hurry."

With that she shut the door and left Damon staring at her thunderstruck. Had she just invited him for a sleepover? He picked up the remote for his flat and turned the TV on. The news was on. Damon almost changed the channel, but it was that cute little blonde weather-girl that worked at Andie's station. She'd made him cupcakes…he'd almost taken her home, but since he hadn't…she was still cute and her bubbly personality made him smile.

"Well, look at this, the day started off all cloudy and moody, but the sun has finally burst through and it looks like it's going to be a 'bee-yu-ti-ful' day Mystic Falls! It's 79 degrees and not a cloud in the sky so get out of your house and go have fun!" She paused and blew a kiss to the camera. "This is Kimberly Carlson for channel 8 news! See ya!"

Damon rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm. Maybe _that_ was why he hadn't taken her home…she was so damned sweet she gave him a toothache just listening to her.

But, he did have to agree with her on one point—the day had started out cloudy…but now things were looking up.

No. More than looking up they were pretty damned amazing, actually. As a matter of fact, he could practically kiss Kimberly Carlson. She was right. Today was a bright and sunny new day…Damon felt like whistling almost.

He leaped out of bed and headed to the shower. Hmm, maybe he wasn't so damned after all.

****The End****

_**Okay guys, hope you liked that little smut-fest…I just needed to get Elena and Damon into bed so musie gave me this because right now in Fool For Love unfortunately I'm mired in plot bunnies with no smut in sight until next chappie… Grr! So, I had to write this. :) :) **_

_**Anyhow, I like the strong Elena they've been giving us. She's all 'I know what I want' girl…but in my fics—what she wants is Damon. So click that little blue button and let me and musie know what you think. It feeds the inspiration.**_

_**Thanks again, **_

_**Jen**_

_**Ps: I want to thank Roxy for the line about 'Denial being an over the counter cure for a truth to cruel to take.' Babe, that still gives me chills... *hugs***_


End file.
